Alternate Universe : Ice Prince
by JustAnOrdinaryOtakuGuy
Summary: A story where there is no king that existed but a prince...
1. Chapter 1

**I don`t own Adventure Time**

Alternate Universe: Ice Prince

Inside a dark and empty void, I heard a voice… A voice that I knew that certainly belongs to someone from my past, calling me and to stirring me up from somewhat like an eternal slumber. Due to the curiosity I slowly opened my eyes and the voice fade away. It seems like I have been in trance for a quite long time awakening in an unknown room, a room clearly made up of ice which makes me wonder "Shouldn`t I be feeling the cold?" surely staying in this room and being exposed to the cold for a long amount of time is logically impossible. Having a lot of questions running in my mind like "Why am I here? Where did I heard that voice? To whom does it belong? Who exactly am I? and How is it possible that I am still alive in this condition? The questions started to accumulate in my mind and I started to overthink, then I felt something the only feeling that I clearly can`t forget "Pain" so I decided to set these questions aside for now.

After hours of rest I began arranging my thoughts about the situation. I clearly don`t remember everything about my past and when I try to recall something all that remains are some fragments of it, about a war? After that nothing comes to my mind not even my identity so I started to look around and like I said the room is made out of ice, crystal ice to be more precise the question still remains that I couldn`t feel the coldness its more like my body already adapted and is immune to it. As I was looking around I couldn`t help but pause for a moment and stare directly at one of the crystal wall where I can see my own reflection. There is something strange and different about my appearance but as far as I am concern I still resemble a human but the only difference is that my skin is pale blue and my hair is long and white which resembles the fragile snow scattered across the room a very unique trait that I can be fond of. After inspecting my body nothing seems to be wrong to me so I decided to continue to look around and across the room I noticed some creatures which clearly can withstand the ambiance and the coldness of the place and all I can think of are "Penguins" As I slowly uttered a name instinctively "Gunther?" I started to be distress and a bit anguish but its not as solemn as the first one as I approach to where the penguins are gathered I shove them gently then I saw an old and worn rucksack which certainly belongs to me as I examine it further I decided to look inside from what is left from it and there I found an old journal there is something written in the cover "Finn`s Journal" as I examine the journal I can say that the calligraphy was very familiar "Finn" Is that my name? As I finished inspecting the bag the only things that I manage to salvage was some clothes, a knife, the journal and an empty tomato soup can. I think the journal is supposed to be mine even with its worn out condition it is still manageable but now what matters is that I need to read this journal which I am very certain holds the answers to my questions.

Page.1

"I was so happy that my parents decided to give this journal. This is my first time writing in a journal my parents suggested for me to record all the fun and happy moments in my life because they said that the memories are irreplaceable gifts that can last a lifetime. Even though I am still quite embarrassed on what to write I hope my future self will not hate me for this oh yeah I forgot to introduce myself my name is Finn and I am 12 years old… so lets get started… yesterday I talked to my parents insisting to get me a dog and they said that they will think about it how cool is that!"

As I read through the pages which only me talking about some episodes that the younger me went through which gives a warm nostalgic feeling though not useful information as I continue to read the following pages it was about my parents leaving.

"Mom and Dad is leaving tomorrow because of some business trip I am going to missed them for a while but they will only be gone for about 3-5 days so who cares It is not like they are going to stay there forever…"

Then the next pages were ripped and torn or even left blank I anticipated that there is something unexpected and bad happened.

So I continue to read through the next pages where there is something I can get clues from.

"I know It has been a while since the last time I wrote something. Its just this is the only way that I can get this feeling off me. It has been weeks since the car of my parents had an accident they discovered it on the cliff but they were nowhere to be found. At first I didn`t dare to believe them but for some time having no news about them I learn to accept the fact that's not how the world works and they are really gone. I expect that one of these days they are going to move me to the orphanage though the main reason that I am depressed right now is that I heard that my relatives didn`t want to take care of me so I let them knew of my decision trying not be a burden to them and they didn`t even stopped me. Well I rather be an orphan than forcing myself to live with some relatives that doesn`t even show that they even care. Though I still got a slight of hope that my parents are still alive hoping to see them again. Still I wish that my parents are here with me right now.

I started remembering my childhood experiences tears suddenly stream down on my face and so I let it all out for a while for me to regain composure then I continue reading.

"It has been 3 months since I moved here in the orphanage the people here are kind but very strict in discipline. I understand that they do this because they want what is best for us but still I can`t help but feel something is missing that only a family can provide and make you feel it. Next week I will be having my 13th birthday I am very much hopeful that on that day I will find the thing that the children in this orphanage are longing for."

"Well today is my birthday. Something really happened and I`m really glad that my wish came true! I will be leaving the orphanage because someone adopted me! He didn`t look that bad just a little shabby though in a good way. When I told him today was my birthday we celebrated he took me to different places, at first we went through the library just because he didn`t knew where to go but later he asked for my opinion so I suggested we enjoy and went to the arcade then later we ate in a restaurant after that we went back. All I can say is that I am very happy right now but still I feel a little sad because I keep remembering my parents."

I got adopted by who? My head started to hurt so I slowly laid myself down and lean my head towards the wall and tears fell as I slowly closed my eyes and asked myself "Isn`t all of this is just a dream? I really wished that it all was" As the time passed by still leaning in the corner staring at the journal I decided to stand up and change my attire as I looked in the old bag I took out the clothes that I found, I changed the blue robes that I am wearing as I took it off I noticed that there was a pocket which has something in it a "crown?" So I set it aside for now and continue to change my attire I wore the worn-out jeans and a navy blue shirt with a coat on. Seeing the empty can of tomato soup I can`t help but noticed that like the feeling of cold I can`t feel hunger. So instead of finding something to eat I rested for a decent amount of time and started preparing myself after that I decided to continue reading the journal to find out what happened next.

"Well it`s been quite some time since I started living with Simon, his full name is Simon Petrikov. He has been fixing some papers for awhile so I can become his son legally. These past few days we bonded together which I consider similar to the level as my parents, we started to know and understand each other. He told me that he is an Antiqurian some specialist who knows and studies ancient artifacts. Isn`t that awesome! Now on to the serious part well the fact about being adopted that it isn`t that bad but the thing is that I don`t understand why did he adopted me? What is he trying attain? Is he missing something? Is it a family? All I know that he already had success in life and he even told me he have a fiancé but why adopt some random kid that you don`t even know. Well I am not in a hurry to ask him about it and I respect his business so I let it go for now. I remember that mom once mentioned that you can make babies with your fiancé but still she did not fully explained it to me so I didn`t quite understand how… Well how do you make babies? Maybe I`ll ask Simon later?"

"Babies? Oh yeah" I started to remember a few things but it is still not fully coming to me I chuckled a little even through its a serious matter in regards on recovering the memories of my past. "Babies huh"

- **Flashback-**

"A while ago I asked Simon about how babies are made and regarding about him and his fiancé. His skin completely turned pale, mouth agape and he can`t even utter a word well at first he clearly tried to avoid it."

"You know Finn it's quite complicated so I`m going to tell you this when you are older and about my fiancé. Her name is Betty I think we are not still prepared and like I said it is complicated."

So I simply nodded then I thought to myself "Prepared for what? I didn`t still quite understand what he meant by that but still her fiancé`s name is Betty… Cool?"

 **-End of Flashback-**

Back on the journal

"Today`s Simon is leaving for a day. I didn`t even know where but still I hope that he will have a safe trip, Well I really hope to get older fast so that I can come with him on his trips better than staying here doing my homework but man he always prepares something like this when he leaves but then again I really hope that he will have safe trip.

Next Page

"Simon`s home early I saw him bringing a lot of artifacts, I saw some old treasures but the thing that I was most interested is was the thing that he was holding "A Golden Crown" It has 3 ruby gems on it as I looked at it I felt something strange its like… well I really can`t explain but still I`m quite satisfied on how his trip went and that I am happy that he returned safely."

"The Crown" I think I had it in my pocket so I took it out and decided to examine the blue robes that I was wearing, its appearance is the same as the crown described in the journal both having the same resemblances so it must be the one in the description as I examined it for the last time "It still give me a strange feeling."

The next pages I was talking about how I lived with Simon the bonds we shared and more memories once again not really helpful in my situation right now but still it made me smile because I keep re-imagining what it has been liked so I continue reading it for hours until I felt tired so I decided to lie down on the icy floor "Still not feeling anything" I look up at the frozen ceiling thinking "What could have happened all this time?" I slowly closed my eyes drifting me to another slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Coming up to my senses my body felt heavy and somewhat warm as I noticed the penguins gathered around me as I waved them off gently they scattered across the room then I tried to stand up but the lower portion of my body is mildly numb for some reasons so instead I decided to position myself in a convenient sitting pose avoiding any movement for a while for it to recover much faster, after a couple of minutes I got up. I don`t want to read the journal as soon as I got up just because I don`t want to rush things instead I started to prepare myself mentally trying to reduce any psychological stress as I meditate, after the meditation I started to condition my physique by doing some stretching and light exercises. I am still not in the mood to read so I decided to look around as I noticed that there are two openings in this room one is a window while the other one seems to be a pathway leading to a staircase both are blocked by a transparent block of ice: the pathway is positioned in the left side which leads to a long staircase not knowing where it goes. While the window is on the opposite side even though there is a block It can be seen through, the outside shows a wintry scenery of the mountains. In the process I tried to break and move the ice block but It did not even budge "It is harder than it looks like" To think that the room is blocked, preventing anything from the room to come in or out but still enough for the air to enter makes it feel like the room is for restriction created to confine and seal someone. "Me?" As I think about it I started to recall some of my memories. The war where I saw a giant mushroom cloud and the aftermath, a young and lost girl crying, helping her find her father and lastly the crown. I looked towards to where my journal is then a sudden realization come to my mind that it is the time to unravel the truth about my past. As I skipped through the pages of the journal looking for crucial evidences then I came across the pages that I think hold the answers and eventually will help me recover all the crucial and important memories, about "the war".

"It has been 2 ½ years since I started to live with Simon and a lot had happened during these past years. One episode is that Simon and Betty stopped seeing each other I tried to help and support them asking him about what happened though it always discourages him so I stopped bugging him about it. Well setting that aside I am now 15 years of age, time sure moves so fast just about 2 years ago since I enrolled to school and now I am already on my 3rd year, I learned a lot of things in school but unfortunately in the middle of the school year people stopped going out because they were afraid. Afraid of a war that is emerging and all I can hear from the news were about nuclear threats from different countries, the news are constantly showing war related issues mostly on the preparation of nuclear weapons. Even though I stopped going to school Simon continued teaching me like he said "Knowledge is power. Information is power. The secreting or hoarding of knowledge or information may be an act of tyranny camouflaged as humility." One day I asked him about the nuclear weapons and the upcoming war he only sighed inwardly and said "Alright it is important for you to be informed that it's a very powerful and a dangerous weapon that can destroy and annihilate anything in its path that will be surely used in the upcoming war, that people are fighting to obtain more power and to exceed each other with it though it will may be the cause of our end nothing can be obtained with violence and I think its very useless and its too late to be prevented from happening with that our lesson is done for today you may go rest now."

"Today Simon prepared some books for me to study because he told me that he will be busy researching and observing the crown that he always had. He has been researching it since he first got it after his trip in Scandinavia years ago sometimes I even saw him wearing it and started mumbling some weird stuff which he even made a lot of recordings. As the days went we continued through this cycle he continued with his research and I read some of the books he started wearing the crown more frequently and then changes started to occur his complexion started to change into blue and his hair were becoming gray even his personality. I think it is because of the crown it is constantly changing him taking away his humanity even his sanity so I decided to talk to him about it gravely affecting him though he insisted to continue with his research telling me that those changes were only side effects and that someday the crown provide some help to us.

2 months have passed and the crown started giving him powers, the control of ice but the changes with his appearance were becoming worst his hair turned white so I talked to him again. He knew the risk and consequences that will eventually lead him to madness so we agreed to locked the cursed artifact in a vault."

 **Flashback**

Since that day Simon appearance remained as it is, some of his hair turned completely white though I think it is because of the crown and also because his growing old. He continued teaching me a lot of stuff mostly about history and the artifacts that he found during his days in the expedition, I was very much interested one of the artifacts that he found is the book of heroes called "the Enchiridion" but like him I was mostly interested in the crown and its origin which unknown but knowing what might be the consequences I decided not to pry and asked him further questions. Another month had passed reports of the war is becoming worst. The day that they predicted that the war will began sooner than expected… they weren`t expecting that the war will commence after that day.

The news report are telling people to find evacuation areas and shelters as fast as they could as I looked out the window the streets looked like all hell break loose I saw many people running and I keep hearing the plane engines not far from the area then I saw one of the plane launched something from a far distance I knew that it was a bomb knowing what the effects of the weapon, can cause a powerful wind blast so I instinctively closed the windows and rushed to find cover, fragments of the glass from the windows scattered across the room and the floor started to crumble because of the quake caused by the bomb then suddenly I remembered Simon! I quickly rushed through the rooms trying to find him and I started calling out his name while I avoided all the falling debris but then I heard his voice he was in the room of artifacts there I found him. Tears suddenly stream down my face I was not expecting to see him in this state still he was looking at me and smiling as he started to talk "I`m glad you`re safe Finn"I said "Wait! I`m going to moved you out of this." trying to move the heavy debris that fell unto Simon`s lower portion surely broke his legs in the process, the debris didn`t even budge one bit Finn started to tremble not knowing what to do while the tears continue to fall Simon knew that there is nothing can be done as he only shook his head as a sign for me to stopped, then he said to me "Finn I know you had a lot of questions not only about the crown but what happened during these past years although I can`t answer all of it but right now I can answer few of your doubts with the remaining time that I have." I said to him "Simon I won`t leave you here." but he was not listening to me anymore as he just continue to speak I only focused listening to Simon, letting him talk about why Betty left "…Because she knew about the crown it effects and that she was frightened of the outcome and yet he continued with his research Betty didn`t want to see Simon to get hurt in the end it drove her away and that's when the depression came but after months ago you Finn convinced me to stop with the research but after knowing that the war is nearing I decided to push through and continue that why I need to say that I`m sorry for deceiving you… Oh yeah the crown listen to me this is very important Finn I only got a little time left remaining you need to take the crown out of the vault and use its powers to help you get out of here" He used some of his remaining strength to reach for a booklet and a key from his pocket handing both of these things "I want you to lived Finn…Go now" As Finn nodded saying "I will come back for you wait for me." as I looked at Finn for what I think will be the last time.

Finn rushed to where the vault is while perceiving that the building will not hold any longer due to the continuous bombardment to which I presumed targeted every part of this town luckily not yet in this particular part so I quickly opened the vault and took the crown while holding it rushing back to Simon and so I called out his name "Simon!" and there I saw him for the last time, him still smiling then it felt like time slowed down while the building started falling apart a lot of huge debris was falling unto us and my body started to move towards him as I stared directly at his face I noticed the movement in his lips "Have a good life… son…" as I reach my hand to him my vision went white.


	3. Chapter 3

Simon Petrikov`s POV

As I looked at my son it was very hard to keep my feelings inside and to not let it all out, I wanted to cry but I kept it strong… Honestly I wanted see him grow up… I wanted to stay and support him by his side… but now the most important thing is that I wanted him to survive through all of this, I wanted him to live. A while ago I manage to tell him a brief explanation about the situation and gave him the key with the booklet. I know using the crown`s power had repercussion but it is the only way that I can think of for him to survive all of this so I will risk it. The booklet contain all of the data and information that I manage to gather the past years regarding the crown. I knew that one day it may bring to use though I didn`t manage to finish it, all I lack is the final piece. On how not to be overwhelmed by its power. Suddenly I heard a voice it was Finn`s his backed as I looked at him one last time smiling… then he ran towards me as I moved my lips forming the words I wanted him to hear for the last time "Have a good life... son…" then a bright light shine in the room as he reach his hand towards me I suddenly realized what my research lacks. I slowly closed my eyes knowing that this is the end for me I know that Finn will managed on his own. What I saw next was Betty who is waiting for me. As I reach for her embrace then I realized to myself that I lived my life not to its fullest but I felt satisfied.

Finn`s POV

Some days have passed after that incident as I slowly woke up covered in ice. What surprised me is that there is crystal ice coffin in front me, as I noticed the crown on my hand, tears started to fall down I remembered all of what had happened. It is the 2nd time losing someone important to me. It was the only way for me to conserve him. I wanted it all to be just a dream and that soon I will wake up from this horrible nightmare. I didn`t have the urge to move from this place, I feel like dying but another part of me is telling me to live. I remembered what Simon wanted "He wanted for me to live" the words that he said gave me a reason to continue to push forward. So I stood up and shove the ice covering me. The place is full of debris though there are things that are still useful. As I gather the things that I can make use of: the journal, crown and some torn clothes. I stayed for a while and tried to clean up some of the mess so the place might as well looked a decent burial place for Simon. As I was preparing to depart I looked at the place and payed my respect one last time and with that I took off.

I stopped reading for a while and started to piece up some of the remnants of my memories which is still lacking. I am still curious, holding lot of questions like: Why do I still have my sanity? Why am I here? Questions that can`t be answer for now but for some reasons I wanted to try something. How do I use my ice powers? I reach out my hand facing the crystal wall as I tried thinking and imagining suddenly the ice were forming as I close my hands and it stopped, then I remembered Simon`s booklet where he wrote the information about the crown. I think maybe there is something that can help me regarding my ice powers. So I decided put away my journal for now and started to read the booklet.

A week had passed I nearly finish reading the booklet. It said that there will be a huge change in my appearance but from my observations the only changes that had occur was the color my skin and hair. I still looked the same when I was human but my hair was longer which is not very useful right now. Then there is something written about using the powers it is said that you need to set your mind and concentrate so the snow can form but still there was something missing there was something about overwhelming the crown? I started having doubts that there`s nothing much about it, like there is something missing with that I finished reading the booklet. I decided to rest for now and ate some pieces of raw fish from the penguins stack and slept.

Another day is ahead me I woke up much earlier which I think that my body clock is back to normal. So I decided to condition my body and to practice in controlling my powers and I think I am getting a hang of it so after the practice I decided to continue reading again my journal. As I scan through the pages it is about me wandering around places there was nothing to see because of the aftermath there were only ruins and large debris of the buildings scattered on every part of the city. There were no people, no animals, only me walking around and wandering alone finding some places where there were food that are secured far away from the radiations and that's my life after 2 years. Then suddenly a page about human contact. One day while I was wandering I saw a young girl crying first I thought I was hallucinating then I slowly approach the girl calling her out as she looked at me. I asked about why was she crying and she told me that she was looking for his father. As I asked where she last saw him but from my observations there was no one in the place, she was alone like me so I decided to help her. I said to her "Take this doll and stop crying I will help you found your father if you want to?" She was glad and said to me "Really? Thank you" overjoyed she hugged the doll that I gave her and named it "Hambo" as I walked beside her there was something different and strange about her, her skin was gray, and she had fangs. Curious about her origins I decided to ask her questions. She told me that she was a demon accompanying her father, well first I was very surprised but still it`s not very logical for a normal child of her age to survived alone in this situation so I believed her. But still she`s just a child so I asked her "Where are your parents?" She told me that her mother was gone during the war and his father went to a place called "Nightosphere" so logically her mother is human and his father is a vampire/demon so she`s a half, maybe who knows. As I looked at her and said "Ok, Let`s go find your dad kid?" I`m not a kid she replied "I`m 7 years old and I have a name."

I completely forgot about that as I apologize for not asking her name first. Then she said "You can call me Marceline I will become The Vampire Queen! How about you what`s your name?"

"Well I`m Finn, 16 years old so you must consider me as elder brother, as I think about some title to play with her game (I was thinking of a title Ice King but I`m too young) so I decided the title "Ice Prince…!"

She started to look at me with bright eyes and said "Really! You're a Prince so that's why you have that crown, do you have powers too? Show me!?" I said to her "Maybe some other time Marcy but for now let`s go find your dad then..?"

"Well okay if you said so let`s go find my dad" As we continued to wander around together in search of his father it took us 7 years as I continued to age I was already 23 and I looked like a young adult my appearance changed my skin turned blue and my hair is white though Marceline didn`t changed that much she looked the same. I think the crown is starting to change me I don`t know if it will be permanent but what is important right now is to find Marcy`s father for me to assure her safety.

I continued reading the journal I noticed that there were only few of the pages remaining so I started to wonder if the remaining pages would help me to fully recover my memories, some of the pages is about the my adventures with Marcy, an episode about eating canned soup with her as I continue reading I noticed that there is something strange going to happen the next. The remaining pages were about being chased by somebody or somethings. Mutated creatures caused by the radiations my old self knew the risk so we didn't fought them because there are too many and using too much of the crown`s power might overwhelm me and lead me to lose my sanity while Marceline is there so I decided to used it only when there`s a dangerous situation.

One of the last pages that I wrote is about being cornered by the creatures so I write it on my journal I wore the crown to fight the creatures Marcy tried to stopped me from using it but It was the only way for us to survive so knowing that I will going to lose my sanity with the little time left I quickly defeated the creatures with my ice powers and grabbed Marceline away from there. As I flew Marcy was hugging me tight as she can while crying. I was flying towards the countryside near the snowy mountains when suddenly a mysterious figure showed up Marcy was surprised "She yelled Dad!" We both decided to land as I saw the mysterious man he was dressed like a businessman. He said "Thanks for taking of my child while I was gone but now me and Marceline must go" he looked at me with pity he knew. Marceline said "Dad you must help Finn! Please!" as tears fell down her face but her dad slowly shook his head meaning that he cannot do something about my situations. Well I quickly understood I looked at Marceline and hugged her one last time as I looked at her run towards her father I said "This is farewell please take care of Marceline... and please don`t ever leave her alone".

As I flew as fast as I can I heard Marcy`s voice "No Finn!" then I quickly went towards the snowy mountains, I made a hole in the tallest and biggest mountain sealing myself knowing that the powers of the crown will soon take my sanity I made blocks of ice so strong that only my only sane self can melt it so with last hours of my sanity I wrote the things that had happened. If one day my sanity will comeback always remember to continue living your life to its fullest…do not forget the people who help you achieved it… even through there are many hardships in life you must overcome it… for now you must overcome this Finn.

As I read the last page with my memories and sanity intact, I smiled and now I realized what help me to overcome it, not the crown but myself. I didn`t wanted to accept it at first so the crown decided to fought its way. With that I slowly closed my journal, I closed my eyes for a while and breathe slowly then I was determined I stood up and slowly walked towards the ice blocking the staircase and the windows with that I melted the ice blocks and started walking towards the staircase which led to the outside world. "So this is where my new life will start… As The Ice Prince".


	4. Chapter 4

Finn`s POV

It only took me a few minutes to exit my ice domain, as I walk out to take a breath of fresh air which I anticipated not to be that well but surprisingly It was not that bad rather it was quite sweet not the usual adjective used to describe it but it was the first thought that came into my mind. But now what really surprised me was my location even though I recalled that I went to the highest point of the mountain, right now I am standing at a huge balcony made out of crystal ice which is very likely made to be the entrance and the way out (which reminds me how did the penguins get into the cave? presumably they had to make a way for themselves well now it is not that important as long as they survived). Though the scenery was very beautiful accompanied by the climate, the moon was full and it was a very peaceful night. It was quite a view though it was only some of the smaller mountain ranges and trees covered with snow it gives me a chilly and peaceful vibe. After sometime of contemplation the only way for me to leave this place is by flight, which is the reason that led me into this place in the first place. As I slowly levitate myself to the ground trying to be fond of the feeling of flight which was quite refreshing. Well surely now I can say that it is time for me to leave though I got the feeling that this is not the last time that I will be here, it still gave me a slight feeling of reluctance leaving this place clearly I became fond of the cold and ice.

As I flew towards the south of the mountain I got the feeling that I will not get lost or even if I got lost I can still come back to the mountain which I used as my first landmark which is clearly not easy to miss because of its unique appearance. Half-an hour passed since I left and still there are still a lot of ice and snow well even though it is night-time I can clearly see my surroundings very well assuming that it is because the crown which is very much useful to my situation, a while ago I saw some other life forms and some creatures down the place, which I presume to be Snow wolves, Ice creatures and some Yetis? Well expecting some human was out of the question.

I decided to increase my speed in order for me to have more time to make plans in my exploration because clearly it is not safe for me to stay in the open when daylight comes not knowing what other things or creatures lurk in the areas. As I reach what I think the lower regions of the ice mountain I came across the border of the green plains which I think is a very good sign of life while I am still in mid-air I have manage to get a good look on the area, not far away I can see a huge tree (a good place to make a treehouse though i prefer my ice domain) which I can make my second landmark and destination. With the increased speed I arrived near my destination rather quickly so I stopped for a while contemplating, I think that if I flew from here to the mountain it will only take me about an hour with the same speed non-stop, well enough of that thought as I think about what to do next. An idea came to my mind, as I flew up high in altitude to get a better view of the land well high enough to see everything. What I saw next was very shocking the land can be considered as a huge island distributed with different elements. The treehouse in the green plains is situated on the center, facing North is the icy mountains where I came from, East I can see an unusual kingdom… (made out of candy) and in the deep-eastern regions I saw some rocky mountains though there are lakes and rivers, south-east I saw another kingdom although it is made up of fire and lava there are also volcanoes and lava ponds scattered around the area (I think it will be very difficult for me to explore that area so it is not yet possible for me to go there), South I saw a small forest which is quite strange but deep-south there is a desert and a city, south-west I saw a jungle, and lastly West the grasslands, mountains, forests, rivers,lakes and ponds. Though I am not quite sure of the other areas I think I got the structure of the island right. Seeing the places in the land, gave me the feeling of excitement just imagining a long adventure and exploration to keep me busy for a while. Well I have all the time to do all of that though my knowledge about this land is lacking I think there are still a lot of time for learning and improvement all I need is to find someone to guide me. Sighing well like I said I have all the time, as I continue to fly towards the huge tree my view became clearer surprisingly it was a huge treehouse like what I imagined it to be. Well determined to see what kind people or creature lives here assuming that it has the intelligence to construct and innovate it might as well help communicate so I can gather information.

Stopping my flight I decided to approach the door slowly walking as I gently knock on the door enough for the resident/s to hear. Waiting for the response for a while I continue to knock on the door as I hear someone "Who is it!? It's already in the middle of the night!" the door suddenly opened the figure was a girl… A Human Girl!


	5. Chapter 5

As the door suddenly swung open, I did not expect it to be a human I think nobody will if he/she is in the same situation as me but surprisingly it is a human. Which I am pretty quite sure she is one, no doubt. Well setting that aside what I need right now is information about what happened during the past years hoping to learn about what happened and caused this transformation of a world. While I was on my way here I seem to notice some of the relics and remains of the war that are left in ruins, having my own theory that it has been long time since then. Though I think asking is not a bad idea neither a good one I certainly hope not to offend her in a way once I asked something about human civilization but well it is worth to try.

Finn: Good evening, I know that it is very late hoping that I am not a disturbance but I am in need of your assistance.

Awkwardly smiling at her hoping to convince her that I am not someone bad though I will understand if she thought that I am someone suspicious, well it is already in the middle of the night it is not hard to understand, moving on.

She stared at me fixedly for a minute so I started to call her out. "Miss is there something wrong?"

She replied "No, No there is nothing wrong. Can you wait here for a few minutes?" not waiting for my reply she hurried inside the tree house. After a couple of minutes she quickly changed her nightwear clothes to a casual one.

As she arrived I noticed that she is not alone and there is a walking cat beside her, well I do not want to suddenly ask about her companion afraid to offend them so I decided to not inquire about it and try to act normal. Then the cat suddenly talked as she constantly observing me "Fionna is that the handsome guy you were talking about?" she gave a thumbs up to the girl, "CAKE! No it is not what you think he is someone in need of our assistance." She replied while blushing.

Not showing too much emotion I acted like it was a normal occurrence for a human to converse with a magical cat so I decided to go with it.

The cat looked at me and said "Come in we can discuss the important matters inside while at it we can learn to know about each other." She winks at her human friend teasing her and making her all red. I can help but not feel sympathy to the girl`s situation so I only smiled on the cat`s remarks trying to help her out but rather her complexion became redder. It was a short awkward walk as they led me to from what it looks like their living room. I can help but comment "You got a decent and cool tree house." Smiling the girl suddenly replied "Thank you!" a short and fast response.

"It is still nighttime so assuming that it is not urgent I think we can postpone it for tomorrow so we can all get some rest so stay here for the night that is all I will leave you two here." As the cat rushed to what I think is their bedroom leaving both of us.

The girl not knowing what to say only looked at me so I decided to start a conversation "I think we have not yet introduced each other by the way my name is Finn, how about you?"

She replied "My name is Fionna, I apologize about my friend Cake for being quite playful and with all the teasing."

I replied "No it is fine you do not need to apologize if it is someone who needs to apologize it would be me because I am troubling you in the middle of the night." As I smiled at her she also return a smile.

Fionna: Well you can stay here and if you need something you can call for me.

Finn: Sure, I apologize again for taking too much of your time. I am sure by tomorrow I will leave and be on my way.

As I heard her mutters "Do you really need to have to go so soon?" pouting a little.

I acted like I didn`t heard her "Did you say something?"

Fionna: No, it is nothing and again you can stay here as long as you want well I think I need to go rest now with Cake so see you tomorrow and good night.

Finn: Okay see you tomorrow and good night to you too.

After our conversation she went back to their room, reassuring that she went to rest I started to decrease the temperature in the room where I am staying adding to that it was silent and serene giving a more chilly atmosphere. I sat in the couch though I scarcely got tired during the past few days so I did not feel like sleeping at all. Having nothing to do I have the urge to look around though to avoid misunderstandings and creating a mess I practically cancelled that idea so instead I closed my eyes and started to meditate until dawn, forgetting about the passage of time, I felt a warm and gentle touch as I reach my own hand toward it holding it close to me. Opening my eyes I saw a lovely lady in front me to whom I can be fond of. Noticing how we both gaze at each other I slowly moved my hand away surprisingly she is not letting go not until her companion Cake was looking at us with stars in her eyes.

Cake: Oh my girl is already in Tier 1! I am so proud of you!

Fionna only stared at her then towards to where our hands are, she woke up from her daze suddenly withdrawing back her hand becoming red and fluster.

Fionna: No, No it is just a misunderstanding! It is nothing like that I am just waking him up!

She looked at me with a pitiful and cute look trying to ask for my help on convincing Cake about this misunderstanding.

Finn: She is right it is just a simple misunderstanding.

I really tried my best to be serious hoping to be more convincing.

Cake: Well if you say so I will believe you though it is quite understandable that you are not yet in relationship having met only yesterday, though it is more fun if you did.

She replied with a not convincing tone changing into teasing one, as I was about to reply.

Fionna: Not yet it is too early. No what I meant by that we only met yesterday so surely becoming friends is the first step, becoming friends is the term to be used for a friendly relationship!

Nodding her head convinced by her own remarks, Cake only laughed and went with it.

Cake: I already had my fun so how about we went to business. What do you need our help from? Fighting monsters? Trading? Or some saving and rescue?  
Finn: Well first of all it is nothing worst like the situations you have said but for me it is quite a serious matter. In short what I need is information about this land and hoping not to offend Fionna but I need to ask about the war and the situation of humans.

Observing their reactions they became quite surprised. I really hoped that I did not offend them so I started to contemplate if human are taboos in this land.

Fionna: Why are you interested in humans? Why do you know about the war? And what do you know about the war?

She asked a lot of questions moreover why did our situation become reverse. I was the one supposed to be asking questions.

Cake: Fionna leave him some space so he can talk. Sorry for asking too many questions but before we continue we must first understand about some things so we leave the explanations to you and about some personal questions it will certainly depend on you same application to us, in short it is a give and take situation.

Finn: Okay I understand, I have nothing to hide so let me first explain what happened.

So I started telling them about my story before and during the war though I left some personal information then I jumped to where I stayed in the past telling them about my domain hidden in the ice mountains and about regaining my past memories, the crown and its power and my humanity. After finishing my story I think they now understand why I need the information, I anticipated what their reactions that they both will practically be surprised. Giving them some time to contemplate and think.

Fionna: Oh Glob! You are a human?

Looking at myself then I replied "I think I was one."

Fionna: Oh my Glob! Oh my Glob! Do you know how long it has been since the war happened? It has been freaking 1000 years!

Did I heard wrong? It has been 1000 years. I do not know what to say certainly a lot of things had changed since then. Well right now what I think is more important than the past is the present though I still do not know what happened to humans so I think it's their turn to answer my questions.

Cake: We too do not know about what happened to the humans, Fionna here is considered as the last human in Ooo.

Fionna: Sorry we cannot help you at all but thanks to you I gain an understanding about some of the humans in the past.

They both sadly smiled at me. I understand if that is the case I am pretty sure they too has a complicated story as me mostly Fionna being the last human here. "Ooo Is that what the land is called." Though I want to know I did not ask her about something personal.

Finn: Well I cannot blame you if you do not know but you can still help me by giving me some information about this land, starting from a map or something that can help me while I explore and also some advice on where to go like a city or a town.

Both of them looked at each other then nodded, they started to explain some details about the land and its inhabitants. Like what I saw in the sky the land is divided into different elements, there are a lot of different kingdoms governed by their own respective ruler. They explained that they all lived in peace and no serious conflicts. Though there are threats that lurk in certain areas most certainly in dungeons like mercenaries, assassins, and evil demons. Well I am not surprised. Then they gave me a map and a compass also a weapon though I refused because I can just create my own using my ice power or I can just used it as it. After they gave their explanation which was very helpful and detailed, it is already in the middle the day. They also told me that they are adventurers that help the inhabitants in this land giving me a logical reason why they know a lot.

Cake: I think we already said all the information we know about this land and its very tiring,

Finn: Yes, I am very much thankful. Sorry for disturbing you then I will be on my way now.

Fionna: No you can`t! I mean you had just arrived yesterday you might get lost and it is very dangerous so let us accompany you, we might as well tour you.

Cake just looked at her with a teasing look, seeing how hesitant she is for me to depart well hearing what she had to say she has a point so I decided to accept their company.

Finn: Well you are right, where do you think we should go now?

Cake: This is going to be fun!

They both contemplated for a minute then they looked at each other saying the name of the place in unison.

"Candy Kingdom!"


End file.
